Danya International, Inc. proposes to develop and evaluate the Performance Measurement for Treatment Improvement (PMTI), a performance measurement system for opioid addiction treatment which will merge the Methadone Treatment Quality Assurance System (MTQAS) performance measures with indicators based on Joint Commission on the Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO) and Commission on the Accreditation of Rehabilitation Facilities (CARF) standards for quality improvement in opioid addiction treatment programs. PMTI will include a built-in mechanism that will translate performance data of individual treatment programs into "action steps" for those programs and will be designed so that it can be programmed as a World Wide Web-based measurement system which will offer opioid addiction treatment programs an affordable means of collecting outcomes monitoring data, receiving real time feedback and comparisons with other treatment programs and/or standardized scores, along with practical recommendations for quality improvement. During Phase I, the PMTI system will be developed in collaboration with an expert team of staff, consultants and expert panel members, and with technical consultation from Creative Socio-Medics Corporation. A feasibility review of the instrument also will be conducted. During Phase II, the instrument will undergo a reliability and validity assessment, and a web-based version will be developed and evaluated. In Phase III, the PMTI will be marketed to individual opioid addiction treatment programs, State departments of alcohol and drug treatment services, and managed care organizations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Individual opioid addiction treatment programs constitute a primary market for the PMTI system. Currently, there are approximately 850 outpatient opioid addiction treatment programs in the United States. The PMTI will be an affordable web-based performance measurement system that treatment programs will be able to purchase on a cost per-patient basis.